Bumblebee
"'' Pica como una abeja" - Abejorro después de dispararle a Quintessa . '''B'the craft while Crosshairs engaged Lockdown's pursuing henchmen, and although he managed to lose the ships chasing them by diving into an underground roadway, he then promptly crashed the gunship into the city streets. Bumblebee and the humans regrouped with the other Autobots at a disused train yard, where they learned from Brains that Galvatron was, in actuality, a reborn Megatron, and was planning to detonate a cyberforming seed—given to KSI head Joshua Joyce by Lockdown—in Hong Kong. The team immediately headed for China, but upon arrival, their ship was shot down, and Bumblebee, Hound and the humans fell out and had to escort the seed out of the city. Bumblebee and Hound acted as a defensive line against Galvatron's forces, and though they destroyed many drones, they slowly became overwhelmed by the onslaught. Salvation came in the form of Optimus Prime and the newly recruited Dinobots; their airborne member Strafe partnered himself up with Bumblebee, and together, they took out Stinger, who 'Bee "eulogized" by calling him a "cheap knockoff" and let Strafe gnaw on his head. With the battle reaching fever pitch, Bumblebee was tasked by Cade with taking his daughter Tessa and Shane out of the city, but the pair soon convinced him to turn around and help Optimus and Cade fight the returned Lockdown. Bumblebee quickly found he was no match for Lockdown, but his intervention gave Tessa and Shane enough time to help Optimus recover, and the Autobot leader slew the bounty hunter. Bumblebee, alongside the other Autobots, was tasked with protecting the Yeager family from any threats when Optimus left Earth to confront Lockdown's employers, the mysterious creators. With Optimus off-world, Bumblebee was left in charge of the Autobots. In the years since Optimus Prime's departure into space in search of the Creators, Bumblebee retook command of the remaining team of Autobots on Earth. He accompanied Cade and Hound to the Chicago No Go-Zone: a hotspot of Cybertronian artifacts that landed on Earth since the Battle of Chicago. He and Cade came to the aid of Izabella after her Autobot companion Canopy was killed with Bumblebee himself destroying one of the attacking Sentinels. When Cade was held up by the TRF, Bumblebee came to his assistance, albeit in an unorthodox manner. He blew himself apart, only for his individual pieces to piece back together and reassemble himself in order to dispose of the TRF forces, giving their side the advantage. If it weren't for Lennox's intervention, Bumblebee would very likely have killed TRF Commander Santos. With Cade easing the standoff to prevent any collateral damage and Hound arriving at the scene, he urged the TRF to lower their weapons and allow them to leave, but not without the TRF tagging Bumblebee with a tracker. Back at the junkyard where the other Autobots camped, he struggled to keep the team in order, with Grimlock stealing the local sheriff's cruiser and Crosshairs questioning his leadership skills, with whom he engaged in a small brawl. It wasn't helped by the arrival of the unscrupulous Daytrader, who brought with him more of his shady trinkets, which included a Vatti Bot (which Bumblebee angrily crushed) and the deceased Starscream's head. The next morning, however, a convoy of Decepticons were heading towards at the junkyard. While Hound and Trench held the line, Bumblebee and others fled to a nearby town where Drift discovered and disabled the tracker the TRF had placed on Bumblebee. After the Decepticons had been lured into a trap, Bumblebee personally slew Mohawk before a Headmaster by the name of Cogman arrived on the scene to escort Cade to England to meet Sir Edmund Burton. Bumblebee accompanied Cade as extra muscle. At the castle, they were initially greeted by a tank Transformer suffering from "robot-dimentia" attacking them before Sir Edmund scrolled him for firing at guests. Burton then expressed joy at seeing Bumblebee despite the Autobot not remembering him. It was then that Bumblebee was reunited with Hot Rod, who had sort of kidnapped a woman named Viviane Wembly. When the TRF arrived, Bumblebee served as a getaway car for Cade and Viviane, depositing them at her flat before he took the two to the HMS Alliance, during which he managed to get his Decepticon nemesis Barricade off his tail by blasting him aside. Leaving Hot Rod behind, Bumblebee took hold of the massive femme as she submerged and took the humans to a submerged Cybertronian ship. Inside the ship, however, the group was forced to split as ocean debris had made the path accessible to humans but inaccessible to Bumblebee. He caught up with the two soon after Viviane had found the Staff of Merlin and seconds before Nemesis Prime arrived to demand the staff. After threatening Viviane's life for it, Nemesis walked out and Bumblebee, spurred on by Cade, followed Nemesis to try and reawaken his true personality. On the deck of the ship, Nemesis promptly beat Bumblebee into submission only for the sound of Bumblebee's true voice to reawaken Optimus Prime. Allying with the Guardian Knights, the Autobots flew to Cybertron to confront and destroy Quintessa while Viviane removed the staff from the ignition chamber to halt her plan. Though Cybertron's reconnecting and shifting geology proved an obstacle, the Autobots made it to the area of the ignition chamber only to be faced by a Decepticon army backed up by a gun emplacement and Infernocus; they were eventually destroy by Optimus and Sqweeks. Salvation came when the British military caused a nearby chunk of Cybertron to swing and impact the ignition chamber. In the temporary state of zero gravity, Bumblebee took the opportunity to kill Nitro Zeus by blowing up his head. Optimus then distracted Quintessa allowing Bumblebee to blast her from behind (with a quippy one liner) and Viviane to remove the staff saving Earth. on the surface of Earth, Optimus had felt that Cybertron had healed enough that the Autobots could return home and Bumblebee, after thanking the humans for saving Optimus, boarded the Knight Ship as it blasted off for Cybertron. The Last Knight ''Bumblebee (film)'' Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction Autobots Category:Lieutenants Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:2010 characters Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:The Last Knight Autobots Category:Males Category:Chevrolet Category:Bumblebee Autobots Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee Category:Chicago battle Category:Chicago autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Protagonists Category:Classified Autobots Category:Transformers 6